reheroexfandomcom-20200215-history
Vanessa Enoteca
Vanessa Enoteca is a Magic Knight of the Kingdom of Lugunica's Black Bulls squadron. She is the first person Justice Hendricks interacts with during his arrival into the new world. Appearance Vanessa is a tall young woman with a voluptuous body. She has long, wavy pink hair and full lips. She keeps her hair loose in a lob hairstyle. She wears a slim, sleeveless, fit, red-violet top and miniskirt with red-violet evening gloves. The design of the top allows her to showcase much of her torso where it is only connected at one point around her navel region. The cups that hold her breasts have curvy edges. Her miniskirt is very short and only covers her buttocks. She also wears dark purple stockings and garter belts underneath her boots. Her thigh-high red-violet boots are skin tight and split at the collars, creating a V-shape. Lastly, she wears a red-violet hat with a conical crown, which falls onto one side near the end. The hat also has a purple ribbon surrounding its circumference with a pin of intricate design attached to it, and a very wide brim. In addition, she sports a purple belt, connected to a pouch, in which she carries her grimoire, on her right side. Her outfit is completed with a pair of earrings. Personality Vanessa is a person with a very relaxed manner who does things on her own accords. She also seems to be kind, as she informed Justice everything about the world when asked and even provided him with money. She is aware of her faults and saw herself as little more than a “drunk woman” until Justice and Subaru’s faith in her gave her the will to stand by them and help them fight. Her love of alcoholic drinks makes her known as the Drunken Frenzy Witch by others. Vanessa doesn't seem to be intimidated by others easily as she was normally talking to the buff men of the Etox Bar and encountering the Bowel Hunter, Elsa Granhiert. She also didn’t seem to be afraid of losing her position as a Magic Knight, when she decided to not arrest Felt and Rom for stealing Emilia’s insignia. Background She seems to be from a town, which she left for unknown reasons. Chronology From Today Powers & Abilities Thread Magic: Vanessa is skilled in the usage of Thread Magic. The threads are small enough that they are virtually invisible to the eye and impossible to detect with Mana. She is also able to use the threads for surgical purposes as she can seal open wounds and keep broken bones in place by wrapping the thread around them. This magic, at its pinnacle, has the ability to control fate. However, Vanessa is yet to unlock fate manipulatoin. *'Dancing Doll': The user wraps threads around the target’s wrists and ankles and forces them to move as the user wishes. The threads are also able to absorb the target’s Mana. Divine Protection of Destiny: Vanessa has stated that with this Divine Protection, she is able to manipulate someone’s destiny, though, how much it can control is unknown due to the fact that she has yet to be able to use it. Enhanced Reflexes: Vanessa was able to react much faster than Elsa and her attacks. Fights Trivia *She likes alcohol, snacks like cheese, and men with red hair. *Her surname, Enoteca, is Italian for “wine bar.” *Initially, Vanessa was planned to be the main heroine of the series next to Emilia, but she was replaced in favour of Aisha Landar, because she was also a member of the Black Bulls, and there was no need for two Magic Knights of the same squadron in the Emilia Camp to be living with each other. Quotes Category:Magic Knight Category:Protagonist Category:Kingdom of Lugnica